La Dama del Amanecer
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: Por fin Lily y James están juntos, pero por una causa superior él tiene que atravesar al bosque prohibido... ¿qué ocurrirá en el trayecto? ¿Podrá regresar? Mejor dicho, ¿quién regresará con él?
1. El empujoncito de James

¡¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTE RECIEN NACIDO FIC!!!

GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ, AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA, A PUNTO DE COMENZAR LA AVENTURA DE

LA DAMA DEL AMANECER

1. El empujoncito de James

Un tren escarlata frenó en una estación envuelta en la niebla. El vapor que desprendía la locomotora no ayudaba en absoluto a sus ocupantes a ver un palmo más allá de sus narices. Los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería aguardan impacientes comenzar su nuevo curso. Impacientes y congelados.

-¡Ahhhhh, compañeros!- se desperezaba un chico que iba a comenzar su último curso. Era alto, de ojos marrones que se veían a través de unas gafas redondas y un pelo muy oscuro que nunca había visto un peine. Su nombre era James Potter.- ¡Ya llegamos! El último año de nuestras vidas aquí. Parecía que nunca iba a llegar¿eh?

-Cornamenta, -respondió uno de sus acompañantes, atractivo, de pelo reluciente y ojos grises.- cállate. Lo último que quiero hacer nada más llegar es saber que será la última vez que estaremos aquí.

-Lo voy a echar tanto de menos... - comentó otro ellos, Remus Lupin. Su era pelo castaño y sus ojos de miel tristes denotaban que lo consumía una gran pena.

-Anímate, Lunático. ¡Este año lo pasaremos genial y se te olvidará todo eso!- comentó otro chico, más bajito que el resto, de pelo castaño y ojos pequeños y húmedos, Peter Pettigrew o también llamado Colagusano.

-¡Claro que sí! Además, éste va a ser mi año, no tengo ninguna duda.- dijo el primer chico.

-¿Tu año de qué?- preguntó el segundo, el inigualable Sirius Black o Canuto, ya que él se transformaba en perro, el que estaba recostado en su asiento desparramadamente, tan a gusto como un rey en su trono.

-Año de conquistas.- explicó con énfasis.

-Como si no supieras a qué se refiere, Canuto... - recordó el todavía triste Remus, que tenía la desgracia, a veces alegría, de ser un hombre-lobo, por lo que recibía el nombre de Lunático.

-¡Ohh, noo!- replicó con fastidio.- Otra vez no. Ya me cansa esa conquista. Deberías cambiar un poco, como yo. Ése es un territorio inconquistable, ya lo sabes.

-Jaja, Sirius, no tan inconquistable. Creo que este año hay un atisbo de posibilidad...

-¿En serio?- preguntó sin interés sarcásticamente.-¿Dónde?. ¿Por qué no ha venido antes?

-La veo más rendida a mis pies que de costumbre... y más dispuesta...

-¿A qué?.¿A darte otra bofetada? Así fue como te despidió en junio... y como te ha saludado en la estación... y...

-¡Oye, no te pases, no me desanimes antes de tiempo! –cortó James.- ¡Lo digo en serio!

-Por supuesto que sí, James.-animó Remus.- Quien nunca habla en serio es Canuto, pero cuenta también con él para apoyarte.

-Gracias, Lunático, tú sí que eres un amigo, no como otros...- dijo con segundas.

-Yo también te quiero ... ¡Y no voy a defraudarte, compañero!- exclamó poniéndose en pie para salir del compartimento.

-¡Aquí estamos para apoyarte!-saltó Peter.

-Gracias a vosotros también, Canuto y Colagusano, amigos míos. Creo que me voy a emocionar... – dijo James llevándose una mano a los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si yo fuera tú, ya me habría suicidado.

-Una se acaba acostumbrando.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien se acostumbre a tener a ese... "esa cosa" detrás todos los días de su vida, durante tantos los siglos de los siglos?!

-Pudiendo.- contestó Lilian Evans distraídamente.

El territorio inconquistable de James Potter: una pelirroja de ojos verdes que pasaba bastante de él.

Lilian Evans tenía ese pelo y esos ojos, era curiosa, entregada y era una chica sincera. Pero aunque no quisiera ver a James Potter ni en pintura, ahí tenía que aguantarse, ni las más bordes y desagradables palabras servían para que desapareciera. Y Lily tenía una mente ingeniosa para dar al traste con todos sus intentos, porque también era inteligente, pero parecía no servirle de nada.

Una de las mejores amigas de Lily era Lorraine Dougal, llamada Aine o Lor por sus amigos. Era alta, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones con un brillo singular. Se definía por su carácter amable y alegre, y ella, que también era amiga especial de los merodeadores, estaba convencida de que James quería a Lily de verdad. Se podía decir que había estado toda su vida convenciendo a Lily mediante indirectas para que saliera con James, para que ella no se enfadara por su insistencia. En realidad era una romántica que no podía darse por vencida.

El mejor amigo de Lily era Alan Kent, que era moreno y de ojos azules. Era un chico de carácter leal y agradable. No soportaba en absoluto a James Potter, así que era un partícipe muy activo en la guerra que tenía Lily.

La otra amiga de Lily era Nicole Swallow, cuyo nombre se simplificaba en Nick. Ella prefería que la llamaran como a un chico, porque según sus creencias, si era demasiado "chica", podía volverse pija, lo que era considerado por ella un extremo de vida que no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Tenía verdadero miedo a convertirse en una de ellas, por que tenía algunas cualidades que hacían decir a otras que lo era. Ella había las visto y conocido a lo largo de su vida, y definitivamente, no quería ser así, de esa manera tan rara. De mediana estatura, con el pelo rubio oscuro y de rizado rebelde, era vivaz e ingeniosa, a veces demasiado. Demasiado porque el ingenio era su principal arma para el ligoteo. Los chicos eran para ella un divertimento superior, le gustaban desmesuradamente, todos eran valorados positivamente desde algún ángulo. Dentro una chica como ella se escondía una mente despierta y aguda.

¿Defectos? Simples: Lily era muy habladora, Aine un tanto celosa con sus cosas, Nick bastante coqueta y Alan irremediablemente cabezota.

-Más le vale frenar un poco este año, que a estas alturas, me merezco unas vacaciones.

-¡Si acabas de terminar las del verano, Lily!- exclamó Aine, divertida.

-Casi prefiero unas dentro del colegio, con Potter fuera de juego.- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-El tren ha parado. Venga, bajemos.- sugirió Alan.

Los cuatro descendieron del vagón y todos los que allí abajo estaban se pegaron unos a otros para combatir el horrible frío.

-Mi madre, cómo puede hacer tanto frío en septiembre, me voy a congelar...

-Eso te pasa por irte de vacaciones a la playa el verano entero.- se rió Nicole sacándole un poco la lengua.

-Espero que lleguen pronto los carros.- dijo Aine frotándose las manos.

-¡Ah!. ¡Julie, qué bien verte otra vez!- exclamó de pronto Alan a la chica de Hufflepuff que tenía al lado.

Todo el mundo tiene un amigo en otra casa, y Julie Carter era la amiga que los cuatro tenían. Era una chica muy simpática, a la vez que guapa. Pero Julie no oyó a Alan en aquella ocasión y en ese momento se marchó con otra chica de su casa. Alan no la llamó de nuevo.

-Tengo unas ganas de arrimarme a algo calentito... me siento como un cubito de hielo...

-¡Oh, Evans, tus deseos navideños se han hecho realidad!

-¡Ah!.¡Lo que me faltaba!- chilló Lily sobresaltada, con una mano en el pecho.- ¡Potter, qué susto me has dado!

-De nada, Evans, aquí estoy para lo que quieras. Ah, ahora que estás al lado de algo elevadamente caliente como soy yo,- dijo James con suficiencia.- y al ser de hielo, te vuelves agua,-rió tontamente.- ¿me dejas beberte?

**¡¡PAF!!**

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Potter.- y Lily se marchó seguida de sus amigos camino de los carruajes.

-¡Te lo dije, James!.¡Te lo dije!.¡Tortazo y tente tieso!- gritó Sirius alegre.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, has entrado en calor... - probó Remus.

-Pero sólo por un lado de la cara... - masculló James frotándose.- ¡Si quieres calentarme la cara, dame un beso!.- le gritó a la chica que se alejaba. Muchas caras se volvieron ante aquello y se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡De mí sólo recibirás "besos" como esos!- escuchó como respuesta.

-Sí, Cornamenta... yo también la veo más dispuesta... - comentó Sirius con los dedos en la barbilla, pensativo.

---------------------------------------------------

-¡Si es que encima parece que le hecho un favor!- bramaba Lily minutos más tarde, camino del castillo.- ¡Le da exactamente igual lo que yo diga!.¡Él sigue en sus trece!

-Pues con un piropo como ese, podrías haber ligado... –susurró Nicole muy bajito, pero no tanto como para que Lily no lo oyera: la pelirroja tenía un oído muy fino.

-¿Perdona?.¿Con quién?-se molestó Lily.

-Con... ¡el tren! Sí, sin duda, al tren eso le habría gustado.

Pese a la escasa coherencia de estas palabras, Lily se conformó con que hubiera cambiado el objeto directo de la oración.

-Ah... creía... por que eso no era un piropo... ¡era una tontería de las buenas!

-Es un salido. Has hecho bien, Lily.- aseguró Alan.

-Si te parece, dejo que diga eso tan campante... –la chica se asomó a la ventana del carruaje, cosa un poco extraña, ya que era tan de noche que no se veía nada de nada. Entonces murmuró pausadamente.- Pensé que habría cambiado algo...

-¿Hum, qué dices?

-No, nada, que nunca cambiará.

-Oh, no me digas.- ironizó Alan. Suspiró al ver a Lily un poco triste.- Sí, ya lo sabía. Para mí que tendrá ochenta años y seguirá igual. Pero cuando acabe este año, creo que no volveremos a verlo nunca más.- añadió estirando los brazos cómodamente.

-Bueno, pero espero que también Black se quede así a los ochenta.- dijo Nick con una singular mirada y sonrisa.

-¿Ya quieres empezar a hablar de Black?- contestó Aine con las manos en la cara, cansada pero divertida. Por fin de nuevo estaban todas juntas.

-¿Qué pasa?.¡Sólo era un comentario!

-Ya... comentario... ¡Más te vale parar este año, que tanto comentar se te va a secar la boca!

-¡Cierto, tengo ganas del banquete!- saltó de repente.- ¡Voy a hincharme!

-No era eso...

-Sí, pues tendrás que contarme cómo haces para hincharte y luego deshincharte como si nada... ¡quien pudiera!- comentó Lily.

-Viene de nacimiento, los médicos me dijeron que es el "síndrome del globo flojo". Pero creo, Lily, que no es contagioso, lo siento... a mí no me importaría contagiarte.- explicó con resignación, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Lily, a modo de consuelo.

-Pero serás... –rió ella, que agarró un cojín que había para mayor comodidad y se lo lanzó. Aine, a quien le gustaban esas cosas, cogió otro y se lo tiró a Alan. Al poco rato ya la tenían allí montada.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que mi táctica no es buena, Lunático?

-No sé, Cornamenta, pero piensa un poco. Siempre has hecho lo mismo con Evans, tal vez, si hicieras otra cosa, se lo pensaría mejor.

-¿Cómo qué cosa?

-Pues eso de "déjame beberte" o lo de "bonitas piernas¿a qué hora abren?", puede que, y recalco el puede, que no sea el mejor método. A ninguna chica le gustaría que le dijeran eso.

-A Swallow sé que no le importaría.- comentó Sirius.

-Swallow es un caso aparte.- puntualizó Peter.

-¡Y qué caso...!- exclamó, mordiéndose el labio.

-A lo que iba, que las chicas los prefieren más distintos.-siguió Remus.

-¿Más cómo?

-Distintos. Amables, atentos, divertidos, culto, sensible...

-Para el carro. Te olvidas de decir guapo, eso termina mi definición. Yo soy todo eso, no hay problema.

-El problema es que eso no existe, así que no inventes, Remus.

-Bueno, sí... – tosió un poco.- Pero deberías...

-Lunático, toda la culpa es de Evans. Se está perdiendo a todo un partidazo.- señaló Sirius.

-Vaya, gracias.- dijo James poniendo cara de sentirse muy halagado.

–Pero algo deberá hacer James, porque salvo insinuarse de esa manera tan suya, no hace nada.- intervino Peter.

-¿Y que propones que haga? Es más¿por qué debería hacer algo yo?

-Porque eres tú el enamorado y es ella la que está por enamorar. Ella sola no se va a convencer, necesita un empujoncito.-señaló con evidencia.- ¿O acaso crees que ella sola va a decir: "ah, pues resulta que acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que quiero a James"?

-Sí, sobre eso, - continuó Remus.- yo te puedo prestar un libro que tengo, a lo mejor puede ayudarte.

-¿Crees que un libro sabe conquistar a Evans mejor que yo?- preguntó señalándose ofendido.- Y yo ya tengo un libro para que me ayude, gracias.

-El libro es un apoyo, James. Espera... ¿un libro?.¿Qué libro?

-"Trucos para ligar: cómo meterte a una tía en el bolsillo y llevártela a dónde quieras".- contestó con orgullo sacando un pequeño libro de tapas fucsias.

-Cornamenta, no creo que eso sea lo que tú necesitas.

-¿Por qué no? Me lo regaló Canuto y a él le ha ido de maravilla.- se defendió acariciando el libro.

-¿Acaso tú quieres hacer las cosas como Sirius? Piénsalo bien.

-¡Oye!.¿Qué problema hay en como hago yo las cosas?- saltó el aludido.

-Bueno, olvidadlo si os sentís ofendidas, delicadas señoritas.- dijo ya harto.- Pero ese libro no te va a servir con Evans.- hurgó en su túnica.- Esto es lo que sirve con Evans.- y le entregó uno cuyo título era: "Cómo enamorar acertadamente a cada tipo de mujer, hombre o hermafrodita"

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú con un libro como este?- replicó Sirius.-¿Tienes un libro para ayudarte con las chicas, Remus, mi desesperado amigo?

-¿Qué? Yo también tengo derecho a una pareja estable. El 80 por ciento de los matrimonios se conocen en la escuela.

-Buen análisis, Lunático, pero el 70 por ciento de esos acaban con una demanda de divorcio cada uno.

-¿Qué pasa, que yo no puedo formar parte de ese 10?-chilló mientras el volumen de la discusión iba subiendo.

-Vamos a dejarlo.- terció Peter.

-Sí, mejor.- aseguró Sirius.

-Claro, por que sabes que tengo razón.

-¡Paz!- gritó James. Siguieron diciéndose de todo.- ¡¡Vale ya!!- en ese momento sí lo dejaron, ese grito les había dado hasta miedo.- Mejor. Pásame ese libro, Remus, que por un ojo que le eche no va a pasar nada.- Empezó a hojearlo.- Hum...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que esto podría servirme... un poco... no está nada mal... –dijo con cautela.

-¡Bravo!.¡Llevo diciéndotelo todo el camino!-gritó muy alto, aún quemado por lo de antes.

-Te veo muy alterado, Lunático, vigila tu tensión.- Sirius comenzó a masajearlo por los hombros.- Eso es, tranquilo...

-Humm...

-¿Verdad que lo hago bien? Llevo muchos años practicando con chicas...

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido, sin saber por qué gritaba su nombre como si ocurriese algo.

-¡No me toques!.¡No hace falta, no quiero tus masajes!-dijo alejándose. Era como si temiera que los efectos de los masajes en chicas se le pegaran tambien a él...

-Entonces¿me lo prestas?- volvió James a Remus.

-Qué remedio, si te sirve de algo... Yo no lo necesito tanto como tú...

-¿Tan desesperado me ves?- señaló con pena.

-Un poco, sí.

-Lo que pasa contigo, James, es que eres demasiado entusiasta.- comentó Peter.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?.¿Qué quieres, que vaya como un alma en pena?

-Lo que yo digo es que te lo tomes con calma, porque esta vez lo harás bien. Pero no seas muy radical con el cambio, a ver si va a olerse algo.

-¿Cambio?.¿Qué cambio?

-¡Algo tendrás que hacer para encantarla! Lo que sabe no le gusta.-añadió Remus.

-No voy a cambiar, no me hace falta. Simplemente es un lado de mi personalidad que está dormido pero que por Evans puede estar despierto años.

-Pues ya lleva tiempo hibernando ese lado tuyo... - dijo Sirius.

-Además, -James obvió el comentario.- no quiero que quiera a alguien que no soy, eso lo tengo muy claro. Creo que mi fallo está en no enfocar bien el problema. Con ayuda de esto, lo haré. Evans esta vez no se escapará.

Al ver a James hablar tan en serio, Sirius se escurrió un lágrima inexistente, juntó sus palmas y las puso a la altura del pecho.

-¡Ahhhhh, nuestro Cornamenta se nos hace mayor; se va a echar una novia de verdad y todo!.¡Esto es tan... hermoso!

-¿Tomarás ejemplo?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Yo? Sí, claro, en eso estaba yo pensando... ¡Y nada de dejar a tus amigos!.¿eh, James?.¡Somos lo primero para ti!

-¿Cuánto creéis que puedo tardar?

-Si empiezas ahora mismo y ella se lo cree, yo le echo dos meses.

-¡Y dale!.¡Ella no se va a creer nada! En cuanto vea al nuevo James, dirá: "Oh, pero cómo no me di cuenta antes".

-Sí, seguro... –añadió Sirius poco convencido.

-¡Déjame soñar!- le espetó James.

-Es que antes eras un gamberro, así de claro te lo digo.- aseguró Remus con una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta, vamos a hablar en pasado.- dijo sin más.- A partir de hoy soy un hombre maduro. Pongo a los merodeadores por testigos que mis intenciones seguirán siendo igual de sospechosas y poco buenas, pero por ella, sólo por ella, sólo me compremeteré a que mis actos sean mejores. Por supuesto, esto no incluye a Quejicus...- mientras los demás se aguantaban la risa, lanzó un beso al aire mirando a un punto lejano.-Va por ti, Evans.

Ahí ya sí que los muchachos no pudieron más y se tiraron por los suelos riendo a carcajadas.

---------------------------------------------------

Un poco más tarde el carruaje frenó. La niebla se había dispersado ligeramente, aunque con la noche cerrada daba un toque siniestro al castillo. Ninguno de los alumnos lo percibió, estaban alegres y satisfechos de encontrarse de nuevo en lo que muchos consideraban su verdadero hogar.

James Potter y sus amigos bajaron de su carro, mientras otros tantos los imitaban. James buscaba con la mirada su "territorio inconquistable", que encontró tres metros más allá, quitándose pedazos de algodón y plumas de la cabeza y quitando también a su amiga Aine.

-¡Allí está! Vais a ver al nuevo James Potter en acción...

-¡James, espera, no vayas de decirle...!- pero ya no estaba a su alcance, iba en dirección a ella sin remedio.

-Ejem, ejem.

Lily se volvió, la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se perdió levemente.

-Te noto la voz algo carrasposilla¿por qué no te vuelves en el tren hasta que mejores?

-Voy a pasar por alto tu sublime sarcasmo. Tengo algo que decirte¿puedes venir?

-Humm... no.

-Venga, ven.- la cogió de la mano y Lily no se resistió. En el fondo deseaba ver que quería.

-¿Qué quieres, aparte de secuestrarme?

-Evans,- comenzó como si de un discurso se tratara, con voz solemne.- a partir de hoy, de ahora mismo, vas a conocer a un James Potter que nunca habías visto antes.

-¿Vas a hacerte la cirugía estética y te vas a poner un cerebro nuevo?

Normalmente, habría estado muy seria y preparada para atacar a James sin dejarle hablar. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, sonreía de oreja a oreja sin motivo aparente, la lucha de cojines la había dejado muy relajada.

-No, no, no. Lo que quiero decir es que voy a ser bueno, eso que dicen de "estar contigo hace que quiera ser mejor persona" y eso... - explicó mirando al suelo tímidamente.- Voy a usar una parte de mi cabeza que estaba dormida.

-Entonces te quedarás igual¿no?- Lily volvió a reír.

A James le encantaba oír su risa tan espontánea, pero en aquel momento hacía falta seriedad.

-¡Evans!.¡Que me estoy sincerando contigo!

-Es que me lo pones muy a huevo, Potter. Que sí, eso que dices que me lo sé.

-Eso no puede ser porque acabo de comprometerme a ello.- sonrió James.

-Hogwarts va a convertirse en un lugar muy aburrido.- comentó con la cara apoyada en una palma de sus manos.-... Ah, ya, eso que has dicho lo oí... hace tres años.

-¡Oh, pero vamos, tenía catorce años! Me quedaba aún mucho por vivir. Ahora estoy concienciado y hablo en serio. Muy en serio.

Lily se frenó un poco y arqueó una ceja.

-No, Potter. Tú no hablas en serio conmigo desde que te conozco.

-No, sólo quiero... bueno, nada. Todos lo pensamos algún día. Yo, hoy.

-Adiós, Potter, eso que has dicho es muy bonito.

Lily se acercó donde estaban Aine, Nick y Alan y éste último preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Tonterías suyas, ni caso...

James se sintió algo abatido. Para una vez que quería hablar sin soltar cualquier disparate... Volvió con sus amigos.

-Pero mira que haces mal las cosas, James. Va y te da por contarle a Evans el plan...

-¿Ha creído que vas a cambiar?

-Qué bien sabes que no, Colagusano.- contestó cabizbajo.

-Buenoooo...

-Tenemos que atacar desde dentro.- decidió Remus.- Se lo diremos a Aine y seguro que ella nos echa una mano.

-Mejor las dos manos, un pie y tres dedos del otro... esto va a ser complicadillo de realizar... pero nada que los merodeadores no puedan, eso no lo dudo.- dijo Sirius.

-Pero ya sabéis que Aine nos ha dicho muchas veces que no la metamos en estas cosas...

-Bah, esta vez nos ayuda fijo. Está a punto de caramelo. Os hemos visto de lejos y Evans estaba distinta. La maniobra "Nuevo James" está saliendo bien.

-¡Pero si aún no he empezado, Canuto!

-Tú, calla. Si yo digo que ya has empezado, es que ya has empezado. ¿Entendido?

James se encogió de hombros y Peter preguntó:

-Entonces¿cuándo hablamos con ella?

-¿Por qué no ahora?

En esto habían llegado al vestíbulo de Hogwarts, pero tuvieron que quedarse allí un rato porque estaban poniendo los últimos detalles.

-¡Aine, eh, Aine!.¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Ella los vio, fue corriendo alegremente hacia ellos y les dio un caluroso abrazo a cada uno.

-¡Qué bien volver a veros! He pasado un verano estupendo. ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?

-El mío, muy bueno.- respondió Peter.

-Ídem, genial.- contestó Remus sonriendo.- Nos hemos visto muchos días.

-¡Yo me lo he pasado como nunca! Junto a Cornamenta, ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida.

-Sí, no veas lo que ha sido tener pegado a éste todos los días.

-Ya ha hecho más de un año que te fuiste de casa¿no?-preguntó a Sirius.

-Afirmativo.- respondió orgulloso.- Y créeme, es la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.

-Me alegro por ti, Sirius.

-Aine, verás, ya sé que es principio de curso y que no te gusta que... - empezó Peter.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? Salvo que sea ilegal, imposible de realizar o vaya contra mi moralidad, no me importa hacerlo.

-¡Oh, eres fantástica!

-Venga, James, no me sobes¿qué se ofrece?- pidió cuando él se le echó en encima.

-Es sobre Evans y él...

-Ya sabes que no me meto en los asuntos que Lily tiene con vosotros cuatro.

-Mejor di sólo con él.- señaló Remus apuntando a James con el dedo.

-Bueno, pues sólo con él.

-Escucha nuestra idea entera antes de decir que no¿vale?

-¿Acaso existe la opción "decir que no" con vosotros?- preguntó divertida.

-En realidad no, pequeña.- dijo Sirius con cara de malo.- Nuestro plan se basa en un algo tan simple que servidores no entienden como no pasó por sus cabezas antes. Servidor Cornamenta, aquí presente, tiene el propósito de acceder a cierto rinconcito escondido en el sujeto Lilian Evans mediante una conducta saludable y adecuada.

-En resumidas cuentas, que queremos, que James quiere, ser buena persona.- atajó Remus.

-James, si tú ya eres bueno...

-Pero me refiero a ser bueno a los ojos de Evans, es que ella no lo ve... ¡así que tengo que aspirar más alto?.¿Nos ayudarás?

-¿Cómo?.¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-La cosa es decirle de manera sagaz y acertada que ves muy cambiado a James. Para bien, claro.- añadió Remus.

-Ya, pero de manera "sagaz y acertada" a mí no me sale. ¿No ves que si le digo algo a Lily sobre James va a saber que tengo segundas intenciones?

-Que desconfiada¿no?

-Es que a estas alturas, cuando se trata de vosotros, ya me conoce, y demasiado bien.

-Inténtalo. Seguro que aunque por fuera te pille, por dentro le irá dando al coco y acabará llegando a la conclusión de que James es su hombre.-aseguró Sirius.

-¿Y esa hipótesis?

-Llevo muchos años en el negocio.

-¡Ay, James, te imaginas que Lily te acabara diciendo que sí!- exclamó Aine entre suspiros.- ¿Podría ser la madrina?

-Dalo por hecho.

-¡Oye?.¿Y yo qué?- saltó Sirius.

-Tú el padrino, si te parece, eres la madrina...

-Pues estoy seguro de que lo haría muy bien...

-En fin¿dirás algo?

-Tal y como tú has dicho¡Dalo por hecho!

-¡Esa es Lorraine Dougal, más conocida como...!

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, parezco una india con ese nombre. ¿Acaso voy yo diciendo por ahí por qué te llaman Cornamenta?

-Tranquila, no es para tanto... - dijo Remus enseñando las manos.

-No quiero que Lily os oiga y me pregunte.- explicó en voz más baja.

Sí, Aine sabía que James era Cornamenta; Remus, Lunático; Sirius, Canuto y Peter, Colagusano y tambien de dónde venían los peculiares nombres. Aine los conocía desde primero, antes incluso que a Lily, Nick o Alan y aquellos siempre le había contado prácticamente todos sus planes e ideas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Aine parecía una caja donde meterlos todos. En los primeros años había sido partícipe también de las bromas, pero cuando conoció a Lily y ésta a James, decidió dejarlo "un poco apartado", aunque en ella seguía viviendo el espíritu que adoraba todas aquellas travesuras.

A todo esto, las puertas se había abierto y todos los alumnos (excepto los asustados de primero, a los que se veía llegar desde las barcas en las que habían atravesado el lago, según la costumbre) buscaban en su mesa un sitio donde acomodarse.

Nick comenzó a hacerle señas con la mano a Aine para que fuera con ellos. Sirius se volteó y la vio. Ella cambió el gesto y puso la mano en forma de garra que cerraba acompañada de una mirada capaz de encandilar al más friolero. Sirius se volvió con el rostro asustado y suspiró después.

-Cuento contigo, Aine.- concluyó James.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada.

-Dale qué pensar y al resto llegará ella sola. Es lo que dije antes, no falla.

-Bueno, me voy a sentar. Ya os contare, adiós.

Aine se sentó entre Lily y Nick, a cuya derecha estaba Alan. Lily hacía mucho que había aprendido a tolerar, mal pero lo había hecho, la amistad de su amiga con los merodeadores. Cuando el resto hablaba de ellos, por norma general mal, Aine se callaba y cambiaba de tema cuando tenía ocasión. Evidentemente no le gustaba que hablaran mal de ellos, pero ya tenía la charla de Lily sobre "el respeto de los puntos de vista ajenos" muy oída.

La selección comenzó en ese instante y tuvieron que guardar silencio. Tras ella, el discurso del director Albus Dumbledore:

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Queridos alumnos, estamos un año más en esta vieja escuela para comenzar un nuevo curso, que para algunos es su iniciación en el dominio de la magia y para otros, según espero, el principio del fin de los mejores años de su vida. Me ha quedado bien¿no? El del año pasado no me quedó tan bonito... –comentó en voz más baja a la profesora McGonagall, no obstante, todos lo oyeron.- Tras este obligado discurso¡que comience el banquete!

Como en todas las comidas, los platos de oro de llenaron hasta las trancas de deliciosa y olorosa comida, de la que Nick no tardó en apoderarse antes que nadie.

-¿Qué quería Potter de ti?-inquirió Alan.

-No era Potter, eran él y todos los demás, que querían verme.- respondió en un tono cansado.

-¿Te ha dicho algo de Lily?

-No, nada raro... - se volvió a Lily, que lo había oído- ¿No lo ves distinto?

-Sí, un poco sí. Para mí que en el carruaje le han implantado un cerebro, por que a la bajada esta muy raro. Estaba simpático.- y añadió inmediatamente.-¡Pero, vamos, que será otra de sus despiadadas tretas, el muy imbécil!

Aine sonrió. Sirius había acertado, Lily ya estaba pensando. Miró a James y sus ojos se cruzaron. La mirada afirmativa de Aine bastó para que James se sintiera el más feliz del mundo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué tal? Está bien para ser un comienzo¿no?

Os espero en el próximo capitulo. :D

¡¡GRACIAS!!

Como nota digo que me gustan los reviews... ;)

RL-P


	2. Preludio de una intriga

¡¡¡BUENAS ¡! Gracias por los reviews recibidos. Espero que os guste este giro de la historia que viene ahora...

2. Preludio de una intriga

Un empujoncito más... y agarró la snitch entre sus dedos. El estadio entero bramó entusiasmado y los clamores echaron a volar los pájaros que descansaban en los árboles cercanos.

-¡Y Gryffindor gana!.¡Primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor 210, Ravenclaw 40!.¡Espectacular captura del buscador James Potter! Ciertos rumores afirman que su eterna rival y escandalizadora pública, Lilian Evans, está saliendo con el sobresaliente jugador. Estos chismes se vieron confirmados cuando ayer...

-¡Chartter!.¡Esto no es un programa de cotilleo como esos que inundan los televisores muggles!.¡Termina de despedir!

-Tiene toda la razón, profesora. ¡Próximo partido, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin! Fecha aún confusa. Y recuerden¡esta noche hay fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor tras el banquete!.¡Feliz Halloween a todos!

La voz se cortó, los jugadores descendieron de sus escobas y pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos vestuarios. Algunos espectadores saltaron entusiasmados al campo de juego y corrieron tras el equipo ganador.

-¡Oe oe oe oe!.¡Oe oe!- canturreaba un muchacho entrando en la habitación muy animado y dando saltos. Venía acompañado de los otros dos chicos.- ¡James, sabía que lo harías!.¡Lo sabía!

James Potter, el buscador que había dado la victoria a su equipo, se volvió: una gran sonrisa iluminaba su acalorado rostro, estaba simplemente radiante. Un segundo después de haberse dado la vuelta, una centella pasó al lado de Sirius Black y se abalanzó sobre James.

-¡Lily!-gritó él a punto de caerse. Se tambaleó y cayó finalmente.

-¡Yo misma!.¡Has estado fantástico!.¡Ha sido genial!

-Te lo he dedicado a ti.- respondió aún en el suelo, sonriendo. Lilian Evans estaba de rodillas, a su lado, mirándolo muy entusiasmada y con cariño. Al oírlo, abrió la boca asombrada y alegre:

-¿De verdad? Yo también te voy a dedicar una cosita.- y le dio un beso despacito, de los que se saborean.- Eres mi jugador de primera.

James fingió un calambre y se quedó como muerto en sus brazos, con la lengua ligeramente afuera y los ojos mirando hacia arriba, tal y como si se hubiera quedado frito. Lily rió animadamente.

James aún no estaba acostumbrado a sus mimos y caricias. Hacía poco tiempo que ella por fin había decidido darle un "sí", después de haber comprobado que James había cambiado. Pero, por supuesto, había cosas que ella no sabía, y que seguían siendo las mismas: Severus Snape, por ejemplo y sin ir más lejos. Pero de todos modos, Lily a veces no podía evitar comportarse como una niña juguetona, por que sentía su cuento hacerse realidad...

-Lily¡lo has matado!- exclamó Lorraine, que entró en la sala en ese momento.

-Creo que es un efecto secundario...

-Más bien, un efecto narcotizante...

-James, James... ¡James!.¡Que despiertes ya!-chilló Lily, zarandeándolo cada vez más bruscamente.

-Lo vas a volver tonto, tranquila.

-¡Es que no se despierta!. ¡James, vale ya!

James susurró:

-Soy bello y durmiente... ¿eso no te dice nada?

-¡Pero mira si tienes cara!- se rió Lily. Lo besó en la mejilla. James abrió los ojos como si despertara.

-¡Mi princesa pelirroja!.- rió el muchacho.- ¡Casaos conmigo, gentil dama!

-¡Qué poca ortodoxia!

-De suerte que el amor es ciego y no pueden ver las encantadoras tonterías que hacen...

Por parte del resto de escuchó un "Ohhhh... " igual de guasón.

-Deja de parafrasear a Shakespeare, Swallow.- le dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Que Shakespeare me ha plagiado? Nunca me cayó bien...- Lily se volvió para reírse.- Tengo razón, sois tiernamente vomitivos...

Y risas sinceras, alegres.

Lily se levantó y ayudó a James a levantarse cogiéndole una mano. Estos eran de los momentos más prolijos que Lily y James vivían de vez en cuando, por suerte, a partir de ahí la escala iba para abajo.

-Desde luego.- fue inaudible para todos, sólo llegó a los oídos de Lily y James, una voz lo había dicho totalmente en serio. Giraron la cabeza para ver al autor de aquella grosería.

Y repentinamente oyeron un portazo, todos volvieron la vista. Uno de ellos ya no estaba.

James se sintió furioso, pero intentó controlarse. No debía perder los papeles. Lily se sonrojó ligeramente y actuó como si no hubiera oído nada. James la imitó. Pero debían hacer algo.

Aine compartía muy personalmente la felicidad de la nueva pareja, además ahora sus dos grupos de amigos estaban juntos y se llevaban mejor que nunca, o mejor dicho, mejor que hasta entonces.

A Alan le desagradó la lluvia que había caído sobre James y Lily. No era él mismo: cambiaba radicalmente cuando James y Lily estaban juntos en la misma habitación, que además cada vez era más tiempo.

Tenía metida en la cabeza la idea de que Lily no podía ser feliz al lado de una persona como James, atribuía su triunfo a un camelo bien llevadado y para él, que lo de James con su amiga era pasajero, un caprichillo, era tan cierto como que el mundo es mundo. Lo suyo era extraño y contradictorio, él lo sabía. Quería su felicidad, pero no al lado de James Potter. Pero Lily sin James ya no era feliz. No podía.

James tampoco le profesaba mucho afecto¿cómo hacerlo sabiendo que era de la idea de que lo que sentía por Lily era una farsa? No obstante, disimulaba mucho mejor que su adversario.

James salió del vestuario con su uniforme de quidditch aún puesto y fue engullido por una ola de gente que ni la de un tsunami, que lo elevó en volandas y se lo llevó al centro del campo. Allí empezaron a levantarlo hacia arriba, mientras vitoreaban su nombre.

Lily sabía que contra eso no podía hacer nada y se quedó con Aine en un lado del campo, ya que Nick había ido al pelotón de gente " a ver si pillaba un buen culo sin que nadie la viera"... cosas de ella...

Remus, Sirius y Peter, claro está, levantaban desde primera fila a James. La mayoría de espectadores de Ravenclaw ya se habían ido, para evitar que los de Gryffindor les restregaran aún más todavía su victoria con el numerito de su buscador. Lily buscaba a Alan con la mirada.

Por eso lo vio rápidamente fuera de aquella muchedumbre que o bien corría hacia James o bien hacia el castillo. Estaba sentado en la primera grada, apoyado en la barandilla que había en la primera fila, con la mejilla puesta en la mano y mirando al suelo vagamente. Tenía que actuar. Iría con calma. Lily se mordió el labio y miró a Aine.

-Ahora vengo, quédate aquí.

Aine miró adónde iba Lily y entendió. Se dejó resbalar por la pared del estadio y se sentó en el suelo.

Cuando Alan supo que James y Lily salían, lo tomó en principio como una broma, y al comprobar la verdad que había en la noticia, intentó ocultar su resentimiento, su enfado porque no lo veía con buenos ojos... pero no sabía hacerlo bien. Ponía mala cara cuando James estaba con Lily y después se le encontraba silencioso, hablaba poco. A veces se escabullía de la habitación donde estuvieran los dos, como si en otra fuera a encontrarlos peleándose, como una costumbre de la que necesitaba y que iba a encontrar en otro lugar. Otras veces no lo aguantaba más y explotaba.

Y ya era hora de que Alan dijera bien claro por qué. Lily subió ágilmente a la grada y se sentó al lado de él. Se quedó en silencio. Alan la miró entonces:

-¿Para qué has venido aquí conmigo después de todo lo que te hago?

-Por que, hasta la fecha, has sido mi amigo.

Alan rió sardónicamente.

-Esto parece un clásico. Lily, no. Dime todo lo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya. Inspira y enfádate. Por que yo sé que quieres enfadarte, es lo suyo.

-Otro clásico. El amigo víctima.- replicó ella elocuentemente.- Vamos a ver: yo me enfado y tú dejas de humillarte¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Reempecemos. Tú acabas de llegar y estás muuuy cabreada.

Lily inspiró y se levantó, con las manos en la cintura.

-A ver; ¿qué te pasa?.¡¿Estás tonto o qué!?

-Lo siento, Lily. He vuelto a meter la pata. No quisiera haberlo dicho.- se justificó seriamente.

-¡No es verdad!. ¡Era lo primero que te pasaba la cabeza y no has intentado contenerte lo más mínimo!- le recriminó ella.- Bueno, no es algo de contención... ¡lo que me enfada es que pienses eso que dices!

-Perdóname.- lanzó un gruñido descontento.- No sé qué me pasa.

-Es fácil pedir perdón y luego reincidir... –suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse o diría lo que no quería decir.- Yo te perdono. Pero quiero que pares ya de atacar a James. Él es bueno¿vale? Quiero que le pidas perdón a él.

-¿A Potter?.¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que él no se lo ha tomado como yo?. ¡O peor, porque a él le encantaría hacerte callar y no puede!.¡Pero yo creo que sí puedo!. ¡Y quiero que pares de una vez!- exigió con los ojos muy abiertos, medio histérica, olvidando lo de antes.

-Hay que ver, no sé si te prefería en clásico... –susurró Alan con una leve sonrisa.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto tensa. Meneó la cabeza.

-¡No me río!. ¡Esto es serio! Además, es lo que has preferido. Yo también lo prefiero así. Libero tensiones. A lo que iba... sólo deseo que dejes de... ¡de decirnos "cosas" cuando James y yo estamos juntos! Nos haces sentir mal. ¡Siento tener que decirlo, pero o somos los dos, James y yo, o ninguno!. ¡No puedes seguir odiándole tan abiertamente y pretender seguir siendo uno de mis mejores amigos!

-¡Es que creo que te estás equivocando!. ¡No necesito que me grites al oído!

-Que lo hagas me duele, y no puedo seguir así. Oye, puedo escucharte.- se sentó donde antes.- Alan, pese a todo lo que te dicho, en realidad no estoy enfadada. Vale, en parte sí...- añadió.- pero es en enfado en lo que se transforma lo triste que me pone no poder arreglar esto contigo.

Alan suspiró, dolido. Si ella lo entendiera, entonces no sería tan díficil...

-Lily, no he soportado a James Potter desde que entramos en este colegio y no es ningún secreto. Nunca he sentido nada bueno hacia él. Pero ahora es distinto, por que está contigo, y entonces, no puede ser tan malo, porque entonces tú no estarías con él, pero yo sigo...

A Lily se le encendió la bombilla. Decidió que aquello debía acabar bien. Empezó a arañar uno de los botones grandes de su chaqueta.

-Ya sé. Y te entiendo hasta cierto punto, porque ¿quién iba a decirme a mí que acabaría con él, con James Potter? Dios mío, el 1 de septiembre, en el tren, hubiera creído loco al que me lo hubiera dicho aunque fuera en broma. Y hasta le habría pegado una buena patada justo donde duele. Pero ahora te digo que esto durará, te lo puedo asegurar.- respondió con una sonrisa abierta mirando al cielo.

Alan lo vio. Y no se sintió bien por eso. No debía enturbiar la relación de una de sus mejores amigas por una convicción suya, aunque se tratase de Potter. Lily estaba equivocada, pero por el momento era feliz, así se la veía. Y si tenía razón, como él creía que la tenía, el tiempo se la daría, de eso no cabía ninguna duda a ambos bandos. Ya se daría cuenta de la realidad.

Aun sin estar haciendo un clásico, Lily y Alan dejaron de gritarse. Era hora de ser comprensivos con el otro lado que, según el suyo propio, tenía un gran problema para no ver lo obvio.

-Puede ser. El tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Sigues pensando mal de James? Sinceramente. Aunque yo te diga que no.

Él se quedó callado mirando fijamente a Lily, sin palabras se entendía mejor. No se atrevía a decir que pensaba que James no quería a Lily. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Ya veo... Sabes, ojalá pudieras saber remotamente cómo se siente todo esto y saber que otra persona a la que quieres ni te aprueba ni lo soporta.

-Ojalá pudieras saber remotamente cómo se siente que pienses y actúes de manera contraria a la persona que te importa de manera inevitable.

-Sí, ya lo sé.-añadió Lily.- Qué cutre es esto. Se me hace muy difícil estar molestos por un tema como éste.

-Pero no vamos a ceder¿cierto?- replicó su amigo con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio en el que Alan se miraba los pies.

-Mira, no voy a soportar esto mucho más. Me cortas cuando estás, siento que en cualquier momento vas a saltar con algo como lo que dijiste antes, y no.

-Pero, si puedo decirlo, Lily... ¡es que es Potter! Se define por sí mismo. Siempre te hacía la vida imposible¿qué pasó entre medias? No lo vi venir...

-Alan...- ella estaba incómoda.- Yo tampoco. James me sigue haciendo la vida imposible, pero ya no del mismo modo. Sólo teníamos un problema de óptica, creo.- se sonrió.-Ahora, ahora me hace la vida imposible porque tengo que estar pendiente de él, de lo que le pase, de lo que sienta, se ha vuelto algo necesario para mí estarlo. Es raro, pero quiero que siga así. -Lily juntó sus manos.- Por favor, dime que harás algo contigo mismo.

-Necesito tiempo, esto no es fácil para mí y es incómodo para ti. Y creo que hasta entonces no es bueno que siga... cerca de ti.

-Si consideras que así entenderás lo que James significa para mí, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

-Así considero que será mejor. Para ambos. Espero que me sirva la meditación... – añadió tranquilamente. Se levantó y miró al castillo. Después a Lily.

Su amiga de siempre, de esas que no puedes perder porque un día te dé por ahí y pienses que ha hecho mal en su vida y tú lo quieras arreglar de mala manera. Porque los amigos que valen la pena no pueden perderse. Es una consecuencia. Y Alan no quería perder a Lily.

-Bien, Lily, pues me voy.- ella se levantó y respondió a la despedida. Lily miraba a su amigo.

Su amigo de siempre, de esos que no puedes perder porque un día él se ponga tozudo y te diga que lo que te da la mayor felicidad es el peor error de tu vida. Porque si lo piensa y te intenta apartar de ello, al menos es símbolo de que se preocupa por ti. Y la gente que se preocupa desinteresadamente por ti se lo merece todo, también tu perdón. Lily no quería que su amistad con Alan terminara.

Sin decir nada más, Alan bajó de las gradas y se marchó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica. Lily se cruzó de brazos, pasando las manos recíprocamente sobre ellos. Empezaba a correr el aire. No quedaba nadie allí.

¿Nadie?.¡Mierda!. ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Se apretó bien el sombrero contra la cabeza y echó a correr por otro lugar para no reencontrarse con su compañero.

Encontró al resto de sus amigos, los que por suerte aceptaban a James, esperándola de forma vaga en las puertas de entrada en el castillo.

-¿Y Alan? - se atrevió a preguntar Aine.

-Se ha ido.- se limitó a responder. Se veía que en ese momento no quería dar detalles.

-Menos mal que llegas por fin, Evans. A este paso iban a celebrar el Día de Difuntos también en mi honor.- resopló Sirius fastidiado.

-Haberte ido, Black.- replicó Nick.

-No. Quería esperar a James... y a Evans, pero ella podría haber vuelto antes.- añadió el ver la cara de los otros.

-Gracias por esperarme de todas formas.- dijo a todos. Se acercó a James y le cogió la mano que él le tendía.- Vamos a la sala común¿no?.¿Por qué no habéis ido ya? Te estarán esperando, James.

-Bah, prefería esperarte a ti.-respondió quitándole importancia. Lily sonrió de nuevo, más abiertamente. ¿Cómo podía Alan pensar... ? Daba igual.- Podríamos organizar una fiesta por la victoria.

-Un poco tarde, seguro que se nos han adelantado.- apuntó Peter.

-Y encima ¡falta el buscador! - Lily chasqueó la lengua.- ¡Andando!

-Eso, venga¡a la movida, a la movida!- empezó a gritar Nick vivaz.

Sirius, Aine y Peter se animaron al cántico, a la vez que los demás comenzaban a pensar que necesitaban encontrar un hobby.

A la entrada en la habitación todas las miradas se posaron en James (aunque otras cuyas vidas estaban vacías lo hicieron también sobre su compañía). Los más fanáticos se tiraron sobre él y lo elevaron de nuevo, a la vez que vitoreaban su nombre y un rápidamente extendido: "¡Potter buscador, la copa del león!". Las fanáticas del sexo opuesto también entonaron su himno: "¡Potter, macizo, queremos de ti un hijo!" y memeces por el estilo.

El ambiente en la sala común era el de una verdadera fiesta. Lástima que la profesora McGonagall llegara diciendo que de momento el jolgorio debía acabar porque no estaba bien que los alumnos estuvieran todo el día de despéndole total, que ya tendrían bastante por la noche con el banquete de Halloween.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer tras una fiel y revolucionaria querella contra la maestra, que ella frenó amenazando con "disminuir" a cero el marcador de los puntos de las casas.

El resto del día hasta la hora en que la celebración nocturna comenzó, fue maravilloso para todos. El día era el antecendente de una fiesta aún mejor. Pero lo que realmente nos interesa es lo que ocurrió en ella, así que baste decir más nada sobre lo anterior.

La sala común se llenó completamente de todos sus alumnos. Había serpentinas por todas partes, confeti para aburrir en el suelo (de una gran bola situada sobre sus cabezas que se abría cada vez que entraba alguien), sobre una de las paredes un gran león montado infantilmente en una escoba y con una snitch dorada en la mano, que rugía entonando las canciones animadas.

Sobre las mesas estaban juntadas en una sola muy larga y era donde habitualmente se hacían los deberes ausentes aquel día; se encontraban decenas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y todas las bebidas existentes y una ponchera con una mezcla explosiva inventada por Sirius Black que todo el mundo quería probar. Las propias bebidas provenían de la generosidad de los merodeadores (tanto de las cocinas como de Las Tres Escobas) y de alumnos previsores de la última visita a Hogsmeade. Los jugadores del equipo eran los verdaderos héroes: tenían a todo el mundo a su alrededor escuchando sus peripecias profesionales y no tan profesionales.

James se separó del grupo harto de que todos los oyentes del círculo le hablaran de "cierta pelirroja", como decían ellos. No tenía porqué dar explicaciones a nadie. Hastiado de la dichosa preguntita, se dirigió a las mesas para beber algo. Sirius Black era el barman en aquel lado. Al verlo, les pidió a Remus y a Peter que lo sustituyeran en su lado de mesa y él fue con James un momento:

-Cornamenta, estamos faltos de víveres con que apaciguar a los hinchas y a mí mismo. Te necesitamos. Debes ir a Las Tres Escobas a por alimentos o pereceremos en este mar calmo y sobrio dejado de la mano de Dios.

-¡Hola, Canuto?. ¿Qué tal te va? No, no preguntes por mí, ya sabes que estoy bien... - dijo James sarcásticamente.

-Sí, por eso no te he preguntado.- siguió él. Dejó de bromear.- Venga, en serio, James. ¿Podrías ir, por favor?

-Tranquilo, Canuto, no dejaré por nada del mundo que algo de eso que has dicho pase. Pero yo soy el protagonista y no voy a ir.

-Vengaa, por el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta no se tarda nada.

-Humm... decididamente llego a conclusión de que debe ir otro. Además, Honeydukes estará cerrado y no se puede salir de la tienda para ir a Las Tres Escobas.

-Pues hijo, ve por el bosque, que a todo le ves problemas.

-¿Estás loco?- lo agarró por los hombros.- ¿Qué te han hecho, Sirius?. ¡Háblame! -y lo meneó como a una coctelera.

-Hemos hecho una votación y te ha tocado a ti. ¡Para ya, hombre! - Sirius se zafó de James y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, mareado.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Por valiente. Así que ¡camina!- y añadió sonriendo zalameramente.- Por favooor.

-Que no, que no voy. ¿Y tú eres mi amigo del alma?

-Creo que sí.- James tensó el rostro ligeramente molesto.- Jo, James, es que es noche cerrada y es Halloween. ¡Ve tú!

-Lo que pasa es que os da un miedo que tenéis que dejar al resto que lo haga por vosotros.

-Has dado en el clavo. Eres el mejor. ¡Suerte! - y se alejó.

-Pero ¿quién te ha dicho que voy a ir?. ¡Canuto!... ¡Qué chico! En fin, que se note que soy de Gryffindor... - se estremeció.- Que no, que me da miedo, que no voy...

-¿Adónde no vas? - dijo Nick de repente por detrás, con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y una botella en la mano.

-Ehh... - hizo un mohín.- ¡Mierda para Sirius Black! Nick, voy a ir a... me. Voy a irme. Si Lily pregunta por mí, dile que volveré enseguida.

-Ya... Vas a Hogsmeade¿no?- James dio un respingo.

-Desde luego, a ti no se te escapa ninguna¿eh?

-Sé como obtener mi información.- explicó con cierta suficiencia.

-Ya me lo imagino...

-No estarás pensando mal de mí¿verdad?

-¿Yo? Mujer, qué cosas tienes...- replicó haciendo un gesto con la mano.- En fin, por favor, no le digas a Lily ni a nadie adónde he ido, a lo mejor se asustarían.

-Sí... la pregunta es¿Y no te darán miedo a ti los fantasmas perturbados que buscan el más allá? Porque te recuerdo que estamos en Halloween, la noche de los difuntos... - añadió con una mueca desagradable de muerto recién levantado de su tumba.

-Los fantasmas no existen.- dijo más para él que para Nick, convenciéndose de sus palabras.

-¿Y Nick Casi Decapitado qué es, una nube?

-Pero yo me refería a fantasmas malos, Nick es bueno.

-¡El Barón Sanguinario!

-Ése no es malo, sólo un poco tétrico... – añadió, ya con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Bueno, pues Peeves.

-Ése es un poltergeist, no cuenta.

-¿Y qué es un poltergeist, James Potter?- James tembló un poco.- Eres un hombre valiente¿o no?- dijo ella de repente.

-Pues claro, sólo ha sido un lapsus.- contestó alzando la voz ligeramente. ¿Lo estaba cuestionando?

-Un "lapsus permanentus"¿cierto? - continuó Nicole, haciendo enrojecer a James.

-Pues no. Verás cómo tiemblas cuando vuelva con todas las cervezas de mantequilla que te puedas beber.

-Lo que espero es que vuelvas entero.

-Ja, ja. Vas a tragarte tus palabras. Pásame mi túnica, no tardaré. – se la puso por encima.- Y recuerda: nada a nadie.

Y con las mismas se marchó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Nick se dirigió a la mesa- barra donde Sirius, Remus, Peter y otros desconocidos seguían repartiendo lo poco que quedaba y dando conversación a aquél que pedía lo que ya no tenían.

-No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo, de verdad.

-No des ideas, Black... –respondió suavemente. Sirius tragó, prefería no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza... ¿O tal vez sí? Humm... Entonces, Peter y Remus se acercaron, impidiéndole seguir cavilando sobre sus preferencias.

-¿Te pongo algo, Swallow? - ofreció éste último.

-Oh, nunca nadie había sido tan directo conmigo, pero vale. _Ponme_ mucho.- le susurró con énfasis. Remus puso cara de no comprenderla.- ¡Ay, no me sigue! Decidme si no es un cielo...

Remus se sonrojó.

-No te asustes, es broma.- explicó mirándolo profundamente.

-¿Sabes? Ha conseguido que James vaya a por algo de beber a Hogsmeade. Tiene talento... – señaló Sirius.

-¿Que qué?. ¿Se os ha ido el cerebro volando en escoba?. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-Vamos, es Cornamenta, estará bien...

Lily y Aine llegaron en ese momento. Después de saludarlas, Sirius preguntó:

-Por cierto, ahora que estamos todos ¿alguien vio quién me tocó el culo cuando animábamos a James por la mañana? Sé que soy muy apetecible, pero fue un tanto brusco... normalmente suplican para que las deje hacerlo.

Nicole sonrió y miró a otro lado.

-Quién sabe, quién sabe...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡¡HOLa, HOLITaS! Ojalá que os haya gustado, porque tenía un comecocos en la cabeza con este capitulo... Gracias por vuestros reviews¡¡sois de lo mejorcito que hay mundo adelante!

LIBRO DE VISITAS- REVIEWS

**Angie Crowe:** ¡¡¡HOLAAA! Mil gracias por leer el nuevo fic que he escrito. ¿Hasta cuando has estado de vacaciones:) Porque parece que ha sido bastante¿no? Jejejeje, espero que te divirtieras. Hay un capitulo nuevo de En las rejas del tiempo, lo digo porque aún no te he visto por allí. Me hagalaste mucho cuando dijiste que cada vez escribo mejor, te lo agradezco. BSS, guapa!

**Susi:** HOLAA, susi¡Que bien verte por aquí! Me alegra que te gustara y te deseo lo mismo para este cap. Subí un capitulo de En las rejas del que no tengo un review tuyo... BSS!


	3. Viaje

Ya estoy aquí otra vez, con alguna que otra cana de más, del tiempo que hace que actualicé por vez última. De tanto que los dos capítulos anteriores están reeditados, pasaron muchas palabras entre medias y había que modificarlo. Así que si alguien los quiere volver a leer para acordarse de que iba esto XD , ahí los tiene.

_Disclaimer: Una vez más, no soy Rowling¡soy Revitaa Locatis-Potter! _

3. Viaje 

-Cómo haré para dejarme convencer por ese Sirius…- se recriminaba en inteligibles murmullos James, una y otra vez. Recién entrado en el bosque, era inevitable poner verde al culpable, aun cuando no lo hubiera y en caso de haberlo fuera su mejor amigo. Eso era lo de menos.

Bien pensado, lo mejor era transformarse. Las temibles fieras, más imaginadas que verdadera amenaza y que aumentaban sus miedos, se retirarían ante otro animal como ellos, más ágil, menos ruidoso y más rápido además.

James estaba algo asustado y comenzaba a ver que haber ido a por bebidas él, solo y siendo la estrella del partido de quidditch, había sido algo tonto como poco. Pero continuaba adentrándose por el Bosque por la causa superior de emborrachar a sus compañeros de casa, y una vez aceptado que haría eso, daría muy mala imagen volver sin nada.

Además, todavía podía ver a Nicole Swallow con esa mirada de valiente superioridad, como si estuviera por encima de esa clase de miedos… Debía reconocer que le daba un peculiar atractivo muy interesante. Esperaba que al menos Swallow cumpliera con lo de no contarle nada a Lily, que ella no se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería ni pensar en lo preocupada que se pondría y en la posterior y segura bronca. Lily…

Intuitivamente, James se detuvo. Con la percepción del ciervo, podía notar que algo no iba bien en el camino, una repentina inseguridad le avisaba. Alguien o, peor, algo, se movía por todas partes a su alrededor, y no había ningún otro sonido más. Era estremecedor.

Venía de todos lados y a James se le nubló el movimiento, pues no sabía por dónde meterse. Nada tocaba el suelo, nada hacía crujir las hojas; viniera de donde viniera, no podía ser tan sigiloso por el suelo y tan poco por las ramas de los árboles. Eso hizo que a James se le subiera por el cuerpo un escalofrío hasta la cabeza, hasta las puntas de sus cortas astas.

Repentinamente, James sintió cómo cerca de él, a la derecha, algunas ramitas sonaron, como si alguien las torciera a su paso por la frondosidad del Bosque. Sin pensarlo, de forma refleja, corrió en dirección contraria, olvidando la dicha frondosidad, que hizo corta su carrera al chocar contra uno de los grandes árboles. Casi le hizo perder la consciencia y recobró su aspecto humano. Entonces descubrió lo que con sus ojos de ciervo no habría podido ver.

Era una sombra y una luz, parecía un espíritu corpóreo que tanto asemejaba lo vivo como lo que no vive, que caminaba por encima del suelo y agitaba su alrededor con una especie de aura. Era blanca y brillante, y también oscura y siniestra. Caminaba hacia él rodeaba de una música extraña. Se agachó a su lado y lo miraba con atención, con un ansia no contenida. Acarició su mejilla abriendo los ojos, haciendo encoger su iris hasta dar una visión demoníacamente sagrada, poniéndole a James, que apenas si llegaba a verla, todos su poros de punta, segregando un sudor frío.

Ella se acercó a su boca presta a posarle sus labios, pero James ladeó la cabeza incapaz de un movimiento más brusco. Se mostró muy contrariada por el inesperado rechazo, como si se viera en una situación nueva; frunció bellamente su frente pálida, pero sabía qué debía hacer.

Colocó las manos en la cintura de James y pausadamente, recorrió su cuerpo, palpando su piel delicadamente por debajo de la ropa, atravesándola, de forma casi sensual. Llegando al pecho, sus dedos se tensaron y mientras ella comenzaba a desaparecer, haciéndose hueco dentro de él, James no paró de gemir con rechazo en cierto punto satisfactorio. A medida que se introducía, la blanca sombra vio que sólo podría investigar en él, únicamente investigar, y poco a poco salió del muchacho, salió por sus ojos como un suave y húmedo vapor, recobrando su figura mientras sus manos aún seguían intentando permanecer en James, inútilmente.

Sin querer desviar la vista, se volvió a James y lo comprendió. No era blanca, era pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes se empequeñecieron en un aspecto de natural belleza. Se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, que estaba agotado y prácticamente sin sentido tras haber notado aquel intruso en su cuerpo. Lily… al verla tan cerca se sentía cerca del cielo. La mujer por la que daría la vida. Tan ciegos son los hombres cuando aman que no les importa estarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, ella pudo besarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hace aquí el jugador preferido de Gryffindor, tan tarde?

-He venido a por unas bebidas.

-Con que hay buena fiesta¿eh? Quien te vio atrapando la snitch no ha hablado aquí de otra cosa y de la joven promesa que eres… Espera un momento.- la señora Rosmerta entró en la trastienda y salió con una buena cantidad de botellas.- Esto es lo único que te puedo dar ahora… ¡Reducto!

Al momento, todo había quedado disminuido, la camarera las metió en una bolsa que entregó al muchacho.

-Ahí va. ¿Cómo es que nadie ha venido antes de que fuera tan de noche?. ¡Menudas horas para seguir bebiendo!

-Con lo que había en el banquete de la escuela y algo más pensamos que habría suficiente.

-Los chicos de vuestra edad nunca tienen bastante… tenlo en cuenta para la próxima. No te preocupes por el dinero, ya me lo mandarás, lo mejor será que vuelvas lo antes posible al castillo.

-Muchas gracias. Buenas noches…- cogió la bolsa con ademán de irse.

-¡Potter, espera!- la señora Rosmerta notaba en James a alguien diferente y frío. Normalmente él era de otra forma.- ¿Cómo has venido?

-Me han traído.

Ella no lo creyó al momento y decidió ocuparse de él.

-Anda, ven, yo te llevaré. ¡Ben!- llamó a un hombre al parecer se encontraba en el interior de la tienda. Le contestó un gruñido.- Ya que estás ahí, sustitúyeme un momento.- otro gruñido, que a la regente debió de sonarle afirmativo.- Ojito¿eh?. ¡Lo tengo todo contado!

-No quiero que se tome la molestia, de verdad…

-Ni pensarlo.- replicó tajante, lo sacó del bar y fueron caminando por las calles oscuras del pueblo (dentro de otros cafés se veían luces de los habitantes celebrando también la fiesta) hasta unos establos situados en las afueras.

-¡Ah, mira! Aquí un carro todavía enganchado. Hagrid hoy estaba algo distraído. Espero que no te asusten los thestrals hoy por la hora que es.- le sonrió. Le chocó porque James no parecía reaccionar. Desde que salía con aquella chica pelirroja había estado animado¿Qué le ocurría? Subió sin decir ninguna palabra.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí¿acaso parece que no?

Ella parpadeó algo sorprendida y extrañado.

-No, nada… espero que llegues bien.

El carro empezó a rodar y la señora Rosmerta fue haciéndose más pequeña en la distancia, hasta que al final quedó engullida por las sombras de la noche oscura. James se acomodó y se examinó, tal si fuera la primera vez que se mirara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿James no ha vuelto aún?

-No, qué va. Y ya está tardando…- respondió Remus con un dedo entre los dientes, preocupado.- ¿Y Evans?

-No sé dónde está. ¿Por qué demonios no haríamos un segundo mapa del merodeador?

-Oíd¿y James? Hace rato que no lo veo y Lily me ha preguntado ya unas veces.- preguntó Aine llegando hasta ellos. La sala común se encontraba más vacía que cuando James se había ido y su ausencia se notaba rápidamente. A los alumnos más pequeños les había vencido el cansancio y a otros la falta de la diversión y esparcimiento que ofrece una cerveza de mantequilla caliente les había hecho desistir. La parte más amena de la fiesta ya había pasado.

De repente, entró James. Aine lo saludó y fue a avisar a Lily.

-Tío¿dónde te metes?

-Peter, no te rías de mí que te dejo sin ninguna.- dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y volvió con los otros. Sirius comenzó a llamar a los demás para que se acercaran por las botellas, una vez las devolvió a su natural tamaño.

Entonces Lily bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-James¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Estoy bien.- respondió escuetamente. La miró muy serio. Tanto que Lily se temió algo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, únicamente la miraba con la mirada fría. Recibió un toque por detrás: Sirius había vuelto haciendo malabares con siete cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Eh!. ¿Qué os pasa!. ¡Bebed un poco!- cada uno le cogió una. A Sirius le quedaron tres.

-¿Quién falta?

-Sólo James, estas dos son para mí.

-¡Canuto, comparte!

-¿Y James, entonces?

Y mientras Remus y Nick intentaban arrancarle a Sirius la botella de más, Lily y el resto pudieron ver que él ya no estaba.

James había huido velozmente, aprovechando que Sirius había interrumpido su mirada con Lily. Tenía un sentimiento de despecho, de rechazo y estaba buscando a alguien, no importaba quién, cualquiera.

Miró a la luna, casi nueva en el cielo, por una ventana; y se sintió tan solo, solo, solo… eso tendría que cambiar.

El problema era que esa noche era Halloween, el día después de una victoria de Gryffindor y además estaba prohibido salir fuera de las respectivas salas comunes. Nadie que tuviera un motivo para ello saldría de ellas.

-¡Rob, no!- se oían risas de una chica.- ¡Esto es otra locura tuya!

-¿No ves que no hay nadie!. ¡Es perfecto!

-Claro, como Filch esta noche está de descanso… él no ha desaparecido¿sabes?

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no va a vernos ni a encontrarnos.- se oyó como una roca se deslizaba pesadamente.- Hace unos días vi a Black entrando por aquí, seguro que nadie lo conoce.

-¿Quieres meterme donde se mete Sirius Black?. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- se rió ella.

-Ahora iré a por una sorpresita que te va a encantar.- añadió melosamente. La dejó sola, y eso era lo que James quería. Se fue acercando despacio.

-Julie…- susurró a un aire frío.

-¡Potter! Me has asustado. Perdona… os hemos descubierto el lugar secreto.- sonrió amablemente.- Espero que no te importe, a Robert se le ha ocurrido una mala idea. Si quieres, cuando vuelva nos iremos.

-Quédate aquí…- aún más cerca de ella, Julie empezó a comprender que algo no iba bien.

-¡Potter!. ¡Fuera, vete!. ¿Qué estás intentando?- lo golpeó fuerte y se echó para atrás.- ¡Oye!. ¿Y Lily qué, Potter? Cómo pudo creerte… Yo llevo casi tres años con Robert¿te enteras ahora?- hizo un silencio.- No te me acerques.

Julie salió corriendo, sus zapatos hicieron eco en las paredes. James, que después del golpe se había sentido algo desorientado, paralizado inexplicablemente, pudo por fin volver a moverse.

Tampoco castaña, sino pelirroja, sino Lily. Parecía ser la única… ¿por qué? Se marchó también él de allí, porque alguien podía haber oído algo.

Si era la única, tendría que buscarla, sería a la que buscara. Todo estaba solitario y tranquilo, se oían los búhos ululando, las lechuzas haciendo batir sus alas.

¡Soledad! Eso tendría que cambiar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Volví!! Me tenéis aquí de nuevo. Por fin concluí En las rejas del Tiempo y me comprometí a acabar esta historia, así que algo después he el capítulo tercero.

Se lo voy a dedicar a Luneta Lupin, a quien beteo, pienso que lo he retomado con más rapidez porque ella estaba pendiente, pendiente de que lo subiera. Sé que te gusta, así que va con dedicatoria ;D

No sé si sentarme a esperar reviews, jejeje… ¡bueno, sin más los espero!

RL-P


	4. Ubi sunt?

4. Ubi sunt?

_Julie salió corriendo, sus zapatos hicieron eco en las paredes. James, que después del golpe se había sentido algo desorientado, paralizado inexplicablemente, pudo por fin volver a moverse._

_Tampoco castaña, sino pelirroja, sino Lily. Parecía ser la única… ¿por qué? Se marchó también él de allí, porque alguien podía haber oído algo.__Si era la única, tendría que buscarla, sería a la que buscara. Todo estaba solitario y tranquilo, se oían los búhos ululando, las lechuzas haciendo batir sus alas._

_¡Soledad! Eso tendría que cambiar._

Era una noche extraña en la que demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo. James se había marchado súbitamente y le había echado una mirada muy inquietante. Quizá estuviera molesto o incluso enfadado con ella por algo. Sirius ya le había contado que había pasado por el Bosque y puede que no notar su ausencia le hubiera sentado mal. Era extraño, pero era el único motivo que se le ocurría. No podía dejar que James siguiera así, tenía que buscarlo.

Atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar dónde estaba, Lily escuchó pasos de alguien que corría, y sin pensarlo los detuvo.

-¡Julie!- susurró, pues no quería sonar muy alto.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Qué ocurre esta noche?. ¿Está todo Gryffindor fuera de la sala común o qué?-dijo ella, con sorpresa tanto por la tensión de encontrar a alguien en esas circunstancias como por que fuera Lily.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. ¿Has visto a James?

-¿A James?- preguntó evasivamente.

-Le has visto¿no?- inquirió Lily preocupada.- ¿Te ha dicho si está enfadado conmigo?

-¿Enfadado contigo?- pensando que se estaba repitiendo, Julie vaciló y dijo.- Lily¿acaso os habéis peleado?

-Peleado no, pero creo que está enfadado conmigo. Dime rápido si lo has visto, y lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu sala común. Al final van a acabar por vernos a alguno.

Para Julie ahora tenían más sentido las cosas. Si James estaba enojado con Lily, rencoroso por algo, puede que incluso despechado… su actitud entonces no había sido tan repugnante, aunque seguía sin ser una excusa.

Julie dijo a Lily por donde estaría James, le deseó suerte y tomando su consejo, se marchó a su sala común pensando en la cara de Robert al decirle que su apasionada idea debería esperar a otro día.

-¡James!- susurraba Lily con mucho cuidado.- ¡James! Dios mío, aquí estás por fin… ¡mira a lo que me arrastras, que será milagro si llegamos enteros a la torre! Hay una fiesta por tu victoria y eres el único tontito que se sale de ella.- se acercó a él, mientras James solamente la miraba. En sus ojos había una expresión que a Lily no le gustaba y su boca formaba una sombra oscura en su rostro.- Dime…

-Mi victoria es otra mayor.

La agarró por la cintura para que no pudiera desasirse y la besó con todos sus labios y su ansia, profundamente. James abrió los ojos con un repentino dolor, se separó de ella y cayó fulminado. Como tenía bien cogida a Lily, cayeron los dos con ruido, ella sobre él.

-Oh, James Potter… haber estado en ti ha sido grandioso.- susurró nuevamente ella, apoyada en sus dos manos sobre el suelo, mirándolo con ternura. Lo asió por los brazos y lo arrastró. Hurgó en su ropa, extrajo y se puso la capa de invisibilidad cubriendo también al chico. Un candil empezó a alumbrar débilmente el pasillo, con lentitud.

-Sé que estáis por aquí y no deberíais… la noche es larga, puedo colgaros de los pulgares aún mucho tiempo, así aprenderéis…

La señora Norris lo acompañaba, bajo la capa era imposible para Filch verlos. Mas al recorrer algo más adelante el pasillo y acercarse a ellos, la gata erizó el lomo y dándose la vuelta se marchó despavorida por donde había llegado.

-Querida¿los has visto? Condúceme.- interpretó con alegría sádica el celador, y se fue tras ella. No supo traducir el pánico e intuición de su gata.

-Tú quédate aquí, James. Aquí estarás bien… -murmuró a su rostro pálido y desmayado.- Cuando esté saliendo en Sol volverás a tu cama¿verdad que sí? Ese lugar mullido donde nacen los sueños y las pasiones. No olvides ir, no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No sabéis dónde está Lily?- chilló Alan.- ¿Y por qué no salís a buscarla?

-Bueno, fue detrás de James…- explicó Remus.- En cuanto lo encuentre volverá, Lily no querrá que Filch la encuentre.

-Además, no necesita que nadie vaya a decirle que debe volver a la torre, ella como prefecta lo sabe bien.- sentenció Nick convencida.

-Sí, pero lo mismo lo encuentra y se quedan por ahí de todos modos… Hogwarts de noche se queda romántico…- añadió Sirius.

-Bueno, Lily me dijo cuando salió que volvería enseguida.- intervino Aine.

-Eso también lo dice Sirius a menudo.

-¡Ya está bien!- explotó Alan.- Voy a por ella.

-No seas tonto.- lo detuvo Aine.- Lily lo lamentará si te castigan por ir a buscarla.

-Si en quince minutos no está, no te dejaré retenerme de nuevo.

-Alan, deja de hablar como si te fuera la vida en ello, por favor.- le pidió Nick desde su asiento.

-Cállate, estás borracha.- ofendido, subió hasta su habitación, dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que había dicho.

-¿Borracha?. ¿Yo? No lo estoy¿verdad que no?- se echó el aliento a sí misma.- Bah, no, sólo está enfadado. Cómo me revienta que no se deje a una pareja en la intimidad…

-Y a mí, es muy fastidioso.- agregó Sirius mecánicamente. Cuando Aine comenzó a reírse y Remus y Peter hicieron otro tanto, se dieron cuenta de la situación y se miraron algo vergonzosos.

Nick se rió.

-Lo que es la intimidad¿eh?- dijo, y subió también a su habitación para evitar continuar con la escena.

-Ejem, bueno,- Sirius se levantó- iré a servir tras la mesa, que veo bajos los ánimos. ¡Una cerveza de mantequilla a quien olvide lo que acaba de ocurrir!

-¡Yo creo que vale más de una!- exclamó Peter entusiasta.

Alan bajó algo más tarde de lo que había dicho, cuando ya se habían olvidado de él, y se propuso hallar a Lily. Y si estaba con Potter e interrumpía, casi mejor. El riesgo es que ella podía definitivamente enfadarse con él de por vida, pero no tenía por qué suceder.

Frenó en seco. Retrocedió un par de pasos: allí estaba Lily, asomada a una ventana, contemplativa, etérea.

-Anda¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Alan. Estaba pensando. Es por el frescor de la noche.

-Es más bien mucho frío.- puntualizó- Te he buscado para que volvamos a la torre.

-¿Por qué?. ¿No quieres que nos quedemos aquí, que estemos solos?

-¿Cómo?- Alan empezó a ponerse nervioso y preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Potter?

-En realidad no sé…

Le tocó el brazo, cerrando la distancia. Cuando más cerrada se encontraba, se bloqueó. De repente no se podía mover.

-Simplemente vámonos a la torre¿de acuerdo? No me voy a ir sin ti… te pongas como te pongas.

La agarró de la mano, y aunque ella sentía que no podía moverse, el chico podía dirigirla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces del nuevo día comenzaron a brillar y todos los alumnos se levantaron tarde aquella mañana. Algunos ni siquiera podían hacerlo.

-Ah… estoy hecho polvo de escarabajo.- murmuró Sirius volviendo a tumbarse pesadamente sobre la cama.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.- le dijo Peter, que estaba tan cansado como él.

-No es culpa mía si aquellas chicas sólo querían que las sirviera yo.

-Lo que es culpa tuya es querer atenderlas a todas hasta que se fueron.

-No me envidies, Colagusano. Soy un buen _barman_, no podía dejarlas.- se disculpó sonriendo.

-Claro, claro.- contestó Remus irónico.- Te hubieran retirado la licencia oficial.

-¿James aún duerme, o qué?- bajó la voz al percatarse de que aún podría estar durmiendo.

-A saber lo que harías con Evans por ahí.

-¡Canuto!- se rió Remus, mientras agarraba una túnica limpia para vestirse.-Yo no lo oí llegar.

-Quizá lo hizo despacio para no despertarnos.

-Pero¿tan tarde llegó?

-Ni idea. Vamos a desayunar, hay que recuperar energías para sacar luego a éste de la cama.

Y salieron de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a James.

En el Gran Comedor nadie hablaba mucho, sólo metían más ruido los más pequeños. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, los merodeadores se acercaron a Lorraine y Nicole, que comentaban la plana de El Profeta de la mañana.

-Eh¿qué noticias tenéis de Lily?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Black?

-Porque James está rendido.- respondió sugerentemente. Lorraine hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, mientras Nick no reprimía una sonrisa.

-Lo cierto es que hace bastante habrá bajado porque la cama estaba hecha.

-¿Y si no se ha acostado?-inquirió Peter repentinamente.

-No seas tonto¿cómo no se va a acostar?. ¿Qué va a hacer por ahí toda la noche?

-Bueno…

-Nosotros nos volvemos a la torre. Ayer fue imposible acabar Encantamientos.- y tras despedirse, se salieron del comedor.

-Será mejor despertar a James. Él tampoco lo terminó.

-¿Qué les pasará a estos dos?- se preguntó Sirius.- Están descontrolados. Mira que le dije a Cornamenta cuando empezó con Evans que le iba a coger gusto a perderse con ella…- se sonrió.- Fuera de bromas¿le ocurrirá algo?

-No lo sé, pero yo no creo que sea nada para preocuparse.

-Es que tengo la sensación de que le pasa alguna cosa. Espero que tengas razón y no sea nada.

Reabrieron las ventanas y las cortinas. Descorrieron el dosel.

-Arriba, amigo, que se te va a juntar el desayuno con la comida.

Observaron a James, que se revolvía en las sábanas molesto por la luz. En verdad, como apuntó Peter, no tenía cara de tener hambre. Parecía totalmente enfermo, muy pálido y sus ojos estaban aguados como si fueran a desaparecer convertidos en lágrimas. Su cuerpo estaba encogido, aunque luego vieron que se debía a la postura al dormir la que les había dado ese efecto. Peter dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero, tío¿qué te han dado?- se asombró Sirius muy sorprendido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Cornamenta?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Es evidente que no.- le respondió el primero con obviedad.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Silencio.-les pidió una voz ronca y esforzada.- Me duele mucho la cabeza. Mucho, mucho…

Sirius volvió a correr un poco la cortina porque a James parecía molestarle la luz.

-Pero¿qué…?

-Vale.- interrumpió.- No sé qué me pasa, pero no me siento nada bien.

-Pues intenta levantarte, y te llevaremos ante la señora Pomfrey.- le dijo Remus cariñosamente.

-No, no quiero ir. ¿Qué voy a decirle? Creo que se me pasará.

-¿Cómo que "creo"?

-No iré. No a menos que comience a agonizar.

-James…- lo riñó Sirius.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo último que recuerdas?. ¿Qué narices estabas haciendo?

-Estaba entrando en el Bosque. Recuerdo que volví, pero no sé qué hice.

-¡Pues estamos buenos!. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó por la noche?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que no se te vio en toda la noche… ya no sabremos lo que ocurrió, estarás contento.

-Sirius, basta de bromas ya.- terció Remus.- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

-Ayudadme a que me levante, no quiero seguir en la cama. Quiero ver a Lily.

-¿A Lily?. ¿Ahora?- se preguntaron a la vez Peter y Sirius, mientras Remus, sin decir nada más, le ayudaba a incorporarse lentamente.

-Sí, tengo que verla.

Parecía tan decidido a que nadie iba a cambiar esa idea suya, que ninguno más dijo nada. Cuando bajaron de la habitación y James respiró de forma más limpia y profunda, se fue sintiendo mejor poco a poco, aunque seguía estando terriblemente pálido.

Alan Kent estaba en la sala común, colocado en la mesa, leyendo el libro de Transformaciones. Remus, Peter y Sirius no habían pensado en decirle algo porque no se llevaban bien con él y además sabían que se había alejado de Lily, con lo que el motivo principal para dirigirle la palabra era menor. Por eso se sorprendieron de que fuera además precisamente James quien le dirigiera la palabra.

-Kent, hola.

-Hola, Potter.- respondió él en su tono de siempre hacia James, sin apartar los ojos del libro.

-No quiero molestarte, pero quizá sepas dónde está Lily.

Entonces, rápidamente levantó la vista y cerró su libro. De repente estaba preocupado.

-¿Cómo?. ¿No lo sabes? Yo no sé dónde está. Ayer por la noche fui a buscarla porque no volvía.

-¿Al final fuiste?- interrumpió Sirius, enfadado, pensando que era un metomentodo.Remus le golpeó disimuladamente para que callara, pero aquel no se inmutó.

-Sí.- contestó con voz desafiante.- Pero cuando la encontré, Potter no estaba con ella. No es por preocupar, pero creo que no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada extraño.- farfulló laxo.- La traje a la torre y después me fui a la cama. Aquí ya no quedaba nadie.

-¿Y estás seguro de que ella subió a la habitación?

Alan comenzó a mosquearse.

-¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? No la vi subir las escaleras si te refieres a eso, pero ¿adónde iba a ir a esas horas?. ¿Se puede saber si le ha pasado algo a Lily o vas a seguir interrogándome sin decirme nada?- James se mareó un poco, y se sentó al lado de Alan.- Qué le habrás hecho… ella antes no hacía esas cosas.

-Siendo muy suave, vete a paseo, Kent. Tú no la has dejado en paz, siempre agobiándola. – agregó Sirius. Remus le golpeó de nuevo.

-¿A ti te importa?

-Eres tú el que no sabe dónde está.

-Y vosotros tampoco. Como sea por Potter que le ha ocurrido lo que sea, va a quedarse mucho más pálido de lo que está ahora. Sólo digo eso.

Agarró su libro, y con rudeza, se levantó de la mesa quedándose muy cerca de darle con él.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo diga.- susurró el chico algo abatido.- Si le ha ocurrido algo por mi culpa...

-¿Vas a hacerle caso al manipulador retrasado?- preguntó Sirius.- Por encima de mi cadáver.- le cogió del brazo.- Vamos a buscarla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que os haya intrigado el capítulo o algo así, ahora me encuentro agobiada por los exámenes, pero ya los acabo pronto¡tranquis! Quizá entonces pueda estar un poco más activa, cuento con eso.

Gracias por leer el capítulo, y veremos si cae algún review…

Saludos:

RL-P


End file.
